Hanya karena aku sayang kamu
by ketek biawak
Summary: "Pride, kamu tau gak 'aku sayang kamu' itu apa?" "APA!" "Iya, aku sayang kamu itu apa.. bahasa jepangnya.." / Sins!Fang!PridexFem!Boboiboy!Gempa/ Sins!Fang (c) Widzilla /Romance. Humor, genderbender/ First FF


Title: hanya karena aku sayang kamu

Cast: Sins!Fang!PridexFem!Boboiboy!Gempa

Other Cast: Ying, Yaya, Gopal. Halilintar, Blaze, Lust.

Genre: Romance, Humor.

Rating: T

OOC. Genderbender. Romance. Humor dikit itupun garing `w`. semoga menikmati.

Sins!Fang © Widzilla

Boboiboy © Animonsta

* * *

"Pride, kamu tau gak ' _aku sayang kamu'_ itu apa?"

"APA?!"

"Iya, aku sayang kamu itu apa.. bahasa jepangnya.."

* * *

Bagaimana rasanya suka sama seseorang?

Wajah itu masih sama, tertutup dibalik rambut keunguan dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya. Duduk di dekat jendela bersama sahabatnya Gopal. Gadis bertopi diujung sana menatapnya dalam diam, melirik sejenak, kemudian berpaling ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Ahahaha.. kau harusnya melihat keadaan Ying ketika mengambil sendalnya yang jatuh.. sok keren gimana gitu."

Tawa canda menghiasi bangku paling depan, ada beberapa gadis yang tertawa lepas tanpa malu-malu atau bertingkah berlebihan. Ada Gempa, Suzy, Ying, Yaya dan beberapa gadis yang duduk dihadapan mereka. Pride melirik sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil saat gadis bertopi itu tertawa lepas.

"Pride, kau menyukai Gempa?"

"Cih.. mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis urakan seperti dia."

Jawaban yang singkat namun menyakitkan. Gopal menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mencari kejujuran dari kalimat yang terlihat seperti kebohongan. Gopal mengalihkan pandangan, kearah Yaya yang tertawa lepas akibat gurauan dari Gempa.

"Cantik.."

Gumaman Gopal menghasilkan seruan dari Pride dan teman-temannya. Membuat pemuda india itu sedikit merona dan berakhir dengan jitakan pelan di kepala-kepala sahabatnya.

"Kak Gempa, ayo kita makan^^" kata Blaze.

Gempa berlari keluar ketika kakak dan adiknya memanggil. Menyelip diantara mereka dan berjalan bersama. Semilir angin yang sejuk ditemani sekotak bekal dan duduk dibawah pohon rindang adalah salah satu pilihan yang dipilih kelima kembar itu. Gempa dapat merasakan kehangatan walau mereka berbeda sifat dan karakter.

"A-ah topiku.."

Halilintar berlari meninggalkan bekalnya, Angin yang lumayan kencang menerbangkan topi miliknya. matanya menaikkan arah tatap, mendapati topinya berada di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi untuknya. Tubuhnya melompat setinggi-tingginya, namun tangannya tak dapat menggapai ujung topi merah hitamnya.

Sebuah tangan terulur, kemudian mengambil topi miliknya. Halilintar membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya membulat ketika bibir lelaki didepannya mencium bibirnya sejenak.

"Ini sayang, topi milikmu"

Lust, salah satu kembaran Pride. Pemuda itu menunjukkan seringainya ketika pipi gadis dihadapannya merona saat tangannya menaruh topi itu kembali di kepalanya. Halilintar makin memerah kala bibir Lust menyentuh bibirnya walau sesaat, dengan jurusan karate yang dipelajarinya dari SMP, tubuh Lust terbanting kebawah. Halilintar mendengus kesal dan menginjak tubuh Lust.

"Beraninya kau menciumku..cish…"

Hali melangkahkan kakinya kembali, meninggalkan Lust yang kesakitan. Blaze yang melihat kakaknya dalam mode marah hanya terdiam dan kembali memakan makanannya. Setidaknya, kemarahan Halilintar tidak merambat ke saudari kembarnya.

* * *

Gempa melirik jam di tangannya. Jam pelajaran Mr. Andrian sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu dan pintu tertutup. Gempa sedikit menguping, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kesunyian yang biasanya ada. Merasa ada kejanggalan, tangannya membuka pintu kelas dan mendapati kelasnya dalam keadaan kacau. Jika kacau begini, bisa dikatakan tidak masuk atau memberikan tugas.

"Hey Gempa, ayo kesini. Sepertinya Mr. Andrian dan guru-guru yang lain sedang rapat."

Gadis bertopi itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yaya dan Ying. Diikuti Suzy dan Dilla. Gempa melirik ke belakang, tempat Pride dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Ada Gopal, Stanley dan yang lain.

"Kalau kau suka sama Pride, jangan dilirik terus. Entar dia tau loh…"

Gempa terlonjak pelan saat bisikan Yaya terdengar. Gadis berjilbab itu tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Gempa yang sangat mudah terbaca. Yaya berpresepsi jika gadis dihadapannya masih terlalu lugu dan pemalu, mungkin.

"aduuh.. _Kyuubi_ ngamuk dalam perutku."

Ying mulai memegangi perutnya. Suara ringisan terdengar dari bibirnya yang menahan sakit dalam perutnya. Gempa melirik sejenak, diikuti Yaya dan Dilla.

"Maag kambuh maksudnya."

"Ying, Jangan gunakan bahasa alienmu."

Gempa tertawa melihat Ying yang mulai berceloteh. pikirannya melayang ke kejadian dua minggu lalu.

"Hey hey, aku punya cerita lucu untuk kalian."

Ying melirik Gempa yang mulai ingin membuka mulutnya. Belum sempat bibir itu berucap sepatah kata, Ying mengejar Gempa yang telah berlari duluan.

"KALIAN TAU? ADA SEORANG GADIS YANG KATANYA ' _STAY COOL'._ Trus temennya jatoh, diketawain. Nah pas temennya udah baikan, malah dia masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama sambil bilang 'aduuh.. kakiku. Aduuh terkilir.. aduuh cakraku.."

Yaya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Gempa memperagakan kembali bagaimana tidak elitnya cara terjatuh Ying. Gadis berdarah cina itu mendengus kesal, kemudian duduk sambil memasang wajah merajuknya.

"Ying cantik deh.."

Gempa mengikuti Ying dan duduk disebelahnya, sesekali menyenggol sahabatnya. Gempa tau kalau Ying tidak benar-benar marah,dan salah satu cara terampuh meredakan Ying adalah..

"Nanti aku pulang sendiri aja deh."

"E-eh, sayang sama Gempa~ _mahal ko kayo~ aishiteru~ Saranghaeyo._ Nanti kita pulang bareng ya"

Gempa merasa Ying tidak marah, mulai berakting mual. Gadis berdarah cina itu menyadari jika diantara tawa Gempa, terselip lirikan kearah Pride.

"Uhuk.. DASAR CINTA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN DENGAN PRIDE.-ups.."

"APA KAU BILANG? KAU SENDIRI JUGA CINTA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN DENGAN STANLEY.- ups.."

Gempa dan Ying sedikit melirik kearah teman-teman mereka yang terdiam. Beberapa detik hanya hembusan angin terdengar, sampai akhirnya..

"CIEEEEEHHHHH… YING.. GEMPA…"

"sudah-sudah.. lupakan. Ah iya, bahasa jepangnya aku sayang kamu apa sih, gem?"

Gempa terlihat berpikir dan menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Semua temannya juga mencari hingga menerjemahkan. Namun, semua itu terhalang oleh jaringan internet yang menyadari sesuatu, Pride sangat pintar bahasa jepang dan dia juga menyukai beberapa hal tentang jepang.

"PRIDE.. 'AKU SAYANG KAMU' ITU APA?"

Teriakan polos Gempa mengundang kekagetan Pride dan teman-teman satu kelas. Gempa yang masih belum menyadari ada kesalahan dalam pemilihan kosakatanya ikut diam, kemudian menatap sekitar.

"APA?!"

"IYA, 'AKU SAYANG KAMU' ITU APA.. BAHASA JE—"

"PRIDE, KAU MENDAPAT PERNYATAAN CINTA DARI GEMPA SECARA SPONTAN." Potong Gopal dengan teriakan.

Gempa mulai menyadari kesalahannya. Wajahnya merona, ditambah ledekan teman-teman satu kelas.

"Hey hey, aku menanyakan tentang bahasa jepang seperti yang Ying bi—"

Mata Gempa melirik kearah Ying yang tertawa lepas. Gadis berdarah cina itu mengetahui keluguan sahabatnya dan spontanitas yang sering dilakukan. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, hanya saja..Gempa harus sering melatih lidahnya agar tidak salah memilih kosakata.

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah kini berdentang. Kelas yang tadinya ramai, seketika sepi dan hanya meninggalkan dua manusia di dalamnya. Gempa mendapatkan tugas piket kali ini, Ying dengan tidak teganya meninggalkan Gempa dengan alasan ingin mencari makan. Hela nafas terdengar di deretan meja paling belakang.

"Kau.. benarkah apa yang kau katakan?"

Jantung Gempa berdebar kencang. Kalau kata orang jepang, namanya _doki-doki_ gimana gitu.

"Err.. yang mana?"

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Pride menatap dalam mata Gempa, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Wajah pemuda itu tetap datar walau sedikit rona merah yang terlihat di pipi tirusnya.

"Jika ada laki-laki lain yang menatapmu apalagi menciummu, kau akan mati. kita pulang"

Gempa masih merasa terkejut, rona merah di pipinya masih terlihat jelas. Dalam hatinya, ada sedikit rasa syukur karena cintanya terbalas. Besok, dia akan mentraktir Ying diam-diam. Sedikit perayaan resminya hubungan mereka tidak akan menguras kantongnya. Setidaknya, kejahilan teman menjadi jalan tersendiri untuk cintamu bukan?

FIN!

* * *

Halo semuanya^^ salam kenal^^ aku writer baru disini^^

mungkin ceritaku belum bagus-bagus banget seperti writer yang udah ada sebelum diriku^^ ini Fanfict pertamaku dan aku beneran baru kali ini nulis fanfict ^^

kisah ini terinspirasi dari dua orang teman sekelasku, kebetulan mereka sama-sama suka nulis ^^

terimakasih juga buat kak widzilla yang udah ijinin make Sins!Fang ^^

Yosh! Salam kenal^^/

Ketek-can


End file.
